Suppression Of Darkness
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *On Hiatus* Kurogane finds himself in the Kingdom of Khalidor to enter the King's tournament for assassins. He begrudgingly befriends a unlikely group and finds solace in the most unlikely of them all. Fai/Kurogane AU
1. New Kingdom

**Title**: New Kingdom  
**Author**: NiftyPaint24  
**Rating**: PG  
**Fandom**: Tsubasa

**Pairing/Character(s)**: Fai/Kurogane  
**Prompt**: Un_Love_You #25 'You Remind Me Of Someone'

**Word Count: **1502

**Warnings: **Nothing yet. :P

**Summary: **(AU) Kurogane arrives in the Kingdom of Khalidor and finds himself surrounded by an unusual group of people.

**A/N: **The first chapter of _Suppression Of Darkness_. ;)

*** New Kingdom ***

The less then hospitable landscape seemed to stretch on for miles in every direction without a sign of civilization what so ever. The sun was unmercifully hot, the dust kicked up by the desert wind was think, and Kurogane was just about out of water. He knew if he continued to travel West down the well-warn road he would _have_ to run into the outskirts of the Kingdom he sought. He just hoped he reached it before nightfall. That or found a river sometime soon. Pulling the hood of his cloak further over his eyes he began his steady pace once more towards Khalidor and the promise of a new challenge.

King Tsuruci had made sure that every poor little town to every thriving city across the country of Alitaera knew of his upcoming games. He had sent people to spread the word that he was holding a week long tournament in order to find the best fighters to add to his already impressive guard. The entire thing would be over seen by the Royal Assassin Asagi of course and anyone that showed potential would become a member of the Shadow Force. An elite group of assassins that carried out the King's orders with precision.

It was a joke and Kurogane had no real intention of serving Tsuruci in any way, but things had become stagnant and boring in Gandu and he felt the need to test his skills. There was the real possibility that he could find someone to pose as a slight challenge competing in the tournament. And there was always this _Asagi_ that was suppose to be some sort of a legend. He could definitely pose a worthy fight.

ooOOooooOOooooOOoo

The stench was awful and confirmed Kurogane's suspicions that he had wandered into the poorest part of Khalidor.

_'Perfect.'_ He thought.

This would be the simplest place to lay low, scout things out, and blend in. After following the filth covered streets for a few blocks the air seemed to not be as difficult to breath and he found himself standing in front of a small decrepit inn. He stepped through the open doorway and into the small common room. No one was around, so he made his way through an archway and into the smallest kitchen he'd ever seen. Standing over a mixing bowl was a young girl dressed in a simple maid's gown in the color of fresh cream with a dust colored apron. She was oblivious to his presence, so he cleared his throat and she gave a startled 'eep', knocking the bowl from the counter when she spun towards him. She somehow managed to catch the bowl before it shattered against the wood floor and looked up at Kurogane's towering form.

"Sorry." He apologized, though not sure why. Apologizing was not something he normally made a habit of.

"...you frightened me." The girl said breathless as she placed the bowl back on the counter. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hopefully." He answered carefully watching her every move. "I'm looking for a place to stay."

"Well, we have-" She was cut short by the back door to the kitchen slamming open.

"Sakura?!" A young, frantic looking boy asked as he ran into the kitchen dressed in a raged, yet clean, brown tunic. "Are you alright?"

He carefully looked her up and down for any sign of injury.

"I heard a noise." He clarified as to why he seemed so upset.

"I'm...I'm fine. I was just startled is all." Sakura said and the boy seemed to notice Kurogane for the first time.

"Who are you?" The boy asked moving in front of Sakura defensively.

_'Slightly over-protective.'_ Kurogane thought.

"My name's Kurogane. I'm looking for a place to stay."

"We have a room available, but it's three crowns a week. Five if you want meals." Sakura offered, picking up their conversation where they had left off.

"Seems fair." Kurogane said as he pulled out his money pouch from his dirt covered tunic. "I'll pay you for two weeks in advance."

"Oh! You don't have to do that." Sakura said as he held the coins out towards her.

"It will save me giving it to you later." He said simply as she placed the coins in her hand.

Both Sakura and the boy looked at the coins she held with wide eyes. Leading Kurogane to believe that they hadn't seen that kind of money in a _long_ time.

"Syaoran, can you show him up to the room. I've got to get these muffins in the oven if we're going to have them with dinner."

Syaoran nodded and glanced at Kurogane briefly with a look that was a mixture of apprehension and disapproval.

_'Smart kid.'_

"This way." Syaoran said as he started towards the archway Kurogane had come though earlier.

Kurogane followed Syaoran up a set of creaky wooden stairs and down a hall. There were two doors on the left side of the hall and three on the right. Syaoran stopped in front of the last one on the left.

"This will be your room." He said as he opened the door. "The washroom is the door across the hall."

Kurogane nodded and stepped into the poorly lit room. Syaoran did not follow.

"Sakura likes to have dinner just after dusk." He said in a somewhat friendly tone, though it seemed more like it was a command to be seated at the table by then or you forfeited your meal.

Kurogane nodded again and Syaoran closed the door and made his way back down the hall. Kurogane pulled off his cloak and tossed it across the end of the small bed, un-strapped his sword from his back and tucked it into the cloak. He made his way across the tiny room towards the one window on the far wall. The pane of green-tinted glass was closed and caused the street and the people below to have a sickly glow about them.

_'Not as bad as it could be I suppose.'_ He though before heading out of his room and across the hall towards the door Syaoran had designated as the washroom.

ooOOooooOOooooOOoo

Kurogane made sure that he was wandering into the kitchen slightly after the time Syaoran had specified. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to test the boy, but he wanted to see if something so small would set him off. He found Syaoran seated at the beat-up old table with a man with unusual blond hair and a noticeably finer tunic seated on his left while Sakura placed the last of the meal's dishes on the table.

"Good timing Kurogane." She chirped happily, stopping to glance at him. "Would you like ale with your meal?"

He nodded and took the open seat opposite Syaoran's place at the head of the table. Sakura brought a mug of ale and set it down in front of Kurogane before taking her seat next to Syaoran. The man that had yet to be introduced to Kurogane, reached his hand out towards him.

"You must be the new tenant." He said smiling brightly. "I'm Fai. I have the room next to yours."

There was something about the way in which he said it, in a slightly sing-song voice, that caused him to immediately get under Kurogane's skin. He took his offered hand anyway, gripping it more tightly then he probably would have under normal circumstances.

"Kurogane." He offered simply.

Fai didn't flinch one bit from Kurogane's excessive force behind his hand shake, just continued to smile while Sakura began dishing up their plates.

"You remind me of someone." Fai suddenly blurted.

"Really?" Kurogane answered not bothering to hide the sarcasm behind his voice.

"Yes. You could almost be his brother if I didn't know better." Fai continued vaguely.

_'Damn it.'_ Kurogane cursed silently when he realized he was waiting for Fai to finish explaining who he looked like.

"You look an awful lot like Kenren Asagi."

The name rang a bell, but Kurogane didn't let it show.

"Are you an assassin as well?" Fai asked in a calm tone.

"I've been called that before." Kurogane admitted, watching Syaoran for his reaction.

The kid's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he returned to his meal. Sakura handed Kurogane his plate, pretending she hadn't heard a thing.

"Then it's safe to assume that you are in Khalidor for the tournament." Fai continued.

Jeez, he was beginning to get on Kurogane's last nerve.

"It might have brought me here." He answered vaguely.

Fai let the topic drop, seemingly satisfied with the information he found out, and accepted his plate from Sakura. As Kurogane dug into his meal with a healthy appetite one could only acquire after several days of living off meager rations, he thought that his previous declaration that things in Khalidor weren't as bad as they could be had just been proved wrong. And that proof went by the name of Fai.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay the first chapter of my first Tsubasa fic! I'm not sure how this will actually end up. It will center around Kurogane and Fai, I'm just not sure _how_ that relationship is going to develop yet. It will be a surprise to us all! Haha. This is a response to a fic challenge on Livejournal called Un_Love_You with 30 prompts, so we're looking at 30 chapters for this fic. (what have I gotten myself into) So this is obviously an AU fic and it's set in somewhat of a sci-fi setting. And I've found myself back on the topic of assassins. Funny. Anyhoo, hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter and will hang out for the rest! :) Thanks for reading!!


	2. It's A Living

Title: It's A LivingAuthor: NiftyPaint24Rating: MFandom: Tsubasa

Pairing/Character(s): Fai/KuroganePrompt: Un_Love_You 3 'This Cancels Out The Hurt'

Word Count: 1664

Warnings: Suggestive content.

Summary: Kurogane spends his first day in Khalidor.

A/N: Because I forgot to mention this at the start of this fic… I do not in _any way_ own the characters of Tsubasa. Nor do I own Khalidor or Alitaera. We have Brent Weeks to thank for those. ;)

* It's A Living *

Kurogane woke before the sun was shining through the window to his room. He could hear someone who barely weighed anything, informing him that it was Sakura, walking across the floor of the hall in the direction of the washroom. He had originally thought that Syaoran and Sakura were possibly a couple due to the way Syaoran had reacted the previous evening when he thought she was hurt. Though now that he knew they didn't share a room, he wasn't so sure. There was _something_ between them. They were obviously not related, but had a closer relationship then a normal 'friend' kind of way. The sound of the occupant in the next room turning over in bed caused his current line of thought to halt and a frown to cross his face. Fai. There was something unusual about him. He was out of place. Not just in the little rundown inn, but in the city all together. Kurogane had passed through this part of the country before and knew that people with blond hair and striking blue eyes were not the norm for the region. A rarity even. Then there was his obvious wealth. He was dressed in a much finer tunic then Syaoran or Sakura would likely ever afford, so why was he living here? Why not on the Northern side of the city where the wealthy and nobles lived? He rolled over and pushed himself up from the bed with an annoyed huff. He hadn't even been in the city twenty-four hours and he had a massive amount of questions to answer that didn't have _anything_ to do with the reason he was here to begin with.

_'Answers will come when they come.'_ He told himself as he dressed quietly.

**ooOOooooOOooooOOoo**

Blending into the darkness just before sunrise was simple. It was getting close enough to the castle to observe anything of importance that was proving to be more of a challenge. Kurogane had stumbled across the guards patrolling by accident. They were much further from the outside wall then he thought they would be. It didn't take longer then two rounds of their route for him to discover the pattern. Teams of two passed by him every ten minutes. It wouldn't be a difficult line to get across which made him wonder what would be on the other side waiting for him. More members of the guard no doubt. As soon as the most recent team passed by, he slipped from his hiding place next to an out building and crossed the open ground towards the ten foot high rock wall that was the outside barrier of the castle. Climbing the wall was a simple task. Not being noticed once he was on the other side, was not. The guard had doubled despite the fact that it was still such and early hour. Regardless he pressed on. He would soon be discovered if he continued to just stand there. He was hoping that in this foolish endeavor he could catch a glimpse of Kenren Asagi. It wasn't likely, but he'd made it this far without being caught yet so there was hope.

Deciding that Kenren would likely not be in the castle itself, he opted to check out one of the larger buildings off to the right. It would be where he would set up shop if he were the King's favorite. When his foot touched the first trip wire he knew he had chosen correctly. Kenren was definitely smarter then most. Taking his time he carefully made his way around the back of the building and settled in the shadows next to a window. He knew he couldn't stay long, it was risky to be there in the first place, but he felt compelled to see if he could catch Kenren ill prepared. He slowly moved so that he could look through the window and didn't find much. The room was dark and sparse, mostly just weapons hanging on the wall opposite the window. There was a long table that held more weapons and looked like a work bench. In the far left corner of the room there was a open doorway that led to what was most likely where Kenren slept. That room was darker meaning that there were no windows on that side of the building.

_'No chance to enter unnoticed.'_

The sound of gravel crunching under the soles of boots caught Kurogane's ears and he quickly ducked down into the deeper shadows of the building. One guard walked around the building while his partner waited.

"I'm telling you, you're full of shit. There wasn't anything over here." The one that was waiting roughly fifteen feet away said.

"I saw something." The one closest insisted in a harsh whisper.

"Just a shadow." The other continued.

"Not one that moves on its own."

"You're going to get us both is trouble if we don't get back on rounds."

"If there was something here and we walked away, we'll be in more trouble then-"

His sentence was cut short when an arm snaked around his neck.

Kurogane had seen Kenren approach the two soldiers from the shadows just to his left. How Kenren had managed to not see him less then five feet away was a miracle.

"Is there a reason the two of you are snooping around here this early?" Kenren asked in a eerily calm voice.

"N..nn... No sir." The one Kenren held stuttered. "I thought I saw something over here-"

"Nothing can come within fifty feet here without me knowing it." Kenren offered.

"You merely saw shadows. Get back to your rounds."

"Yes sir!" The two echoed and took off at a jog.

Kenren watched the two return back into the patrolling pattern before turning back towards Kurogane.

"Worthless." He hissed under his breath as he again moved within touching distance of Kurogane.

Kurogane's breathing stilled until Kenren was around the side of the building and he heard the heavy wood door open and close. With a satisfied smirk, Kurogane took off towards the outer wall.

_'Nothing can get within fifty feet.'_ He scoffed. _'I was within spitting distance and he didn't know I was there. Being unchallenged had caused Kenren to become careless.' _

**ooOOooooOOooooOOoo**

Early evening found Kurogane sitting in a tavern that was attached to what was likely the best brothel on this side of the city. He sat at a table near the stairs and watched the endless propositioning between the men and women who both worked and frequented the brothel. He was working on his third drink when something caught his eye, someone with blond hair making their way down the stairs. Fai. The fact that he was coming _down_ the stairs meant that he had _not_ been here for the use of the tavern. That caused Kurogane to raise an eyebrow. When the woman that had been on his arm was the one that left the building, things clicked. Fai _worked_ there.

_'Interesting, but none of my business.'_

Fai stopped at the bar and scanned the room while the bartender fixed him a drink. He noticed Kurogane immediately. He would have been hard to miss as tall as he was or with that perpetual frown he always seemed to have. He made his way over to his table and pulled out one of the empty chairs.

"Kurgie." Fai greeted in his sing-song voice and a large grin as he sat down.

"It's Kurogane." He corrected.

Fai waved a dismissive hand at him.

"What brings you in here?" He asked.

Kurogane glanced down at the glass he held in his hand, refusing to state the obvious.

"You weren't at the house for breakfast this morning." Fai changed the subject. "You must have left pretty early."

Kurogane remained silent and Fai shrugged.

"So just the drink then or are you here for something...more?"

"Just the drink." Kurogane answered. "You?"

He already knew the answer. It was stupid to ask, but he just had. Fai gave him a lopsided grin.

"I work here." He answered simply before taking a sip of his drink.

"You sell your body to the highest bidder?" Kurogane asked.

"It's a living." Fai answered. "You sell your soul to the highest bidder."

Kurogane couldn't help but smirk.

"It's a living." He agreed.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Fai spoke again.

"How close did you get?"

Kurogane arched an eyebrow.

"How close did I get to what?"

"Kenren."

Kurogane hid his surprise well.

"You knew?" He asked.

"I watched you leave. I assumed that you would attempt to get close to him. He is

the reason you're in the city isn't he?"

Kurogane momentarily wondered how someone he had just met the previous night seemed to know so much about him. It annoyed him to no end.

"I got as close as I needed to be."

Fai nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Fai asked after another moment of silence.

"You probably will even if I say no."

Fai smirked at Kurogane's jab.

"If you're so good at what you do, why come here? You don't seem like the type that would willingly serve someone like Tsuruci. So you must be trying to prove something. My guess would be to yourself. Maybe you're trying to make up for something. Right some wrong. End some injustice. Dull some pain."

Kurogane watched Fai with seemingly uninterested eyes. The truth was Fai was almost completely correct. To an extent that it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. For some reason he felt he needed to give Fai an answer which bothered him. He _never_ felt the need to answer to anyone.

"There's nothing that can cancel out the hurt brought on in this life."

"There's always _something_ that will help you achieve balance. You just have to know where to look." Fai offered with a wink. "This-" Fai said holding up his drink.

"Generally knocks the edge off a bit."


	3. Unfamiliar Role

**Title**: Unfamiliar Role  
**Author**: NiftyPaint24  
**Rating**: PG (it's on the high side)  
**Fandom**: Tsubasa

**Pairing/Character(s)**: Fai/Kurogane  
**Prompt**: Un_Love_You #26 'I Can Be Like You'

**Word Count:** 408

**Warnings: **Not a thing.

**Summary: **Syaoran approaches Kurogane asking for a favor.

*** Unfamiliar Role ***

Kurogane stepped through the large open doors of the barn that sat behind the inn he now called home. Syaoran was busy working on mending a wagon wheel, but he picked up on Kurogane's presence at once. He glanced up from his work with a slight frown which Kurogane returned. Fai had mentioned that Syaoran had spoken of wanting to talk to him and he decided that he wanted to get what would likely be an unpleasant experience over with.

"Kurogane can I ask you something?" Syaoran asked as he set his tools down.

Kurogane folded his arms across his chest, leaned against the wall behind him, and waited. This day was just getting better and better. Why were all these people he just met acting as if they'd known him forever?

"Are you entering the tournament?"

It wasn't the exact question he'd been expecting.

"Yes."

"Are you an assassin?" Syaoran asked.

"If the price is right."

"Is that the only factor? The price you could receive?"

"Where is this going?" Kurogane asked.

Syaoran looked past Kurogane, towards the house.

"There's something I want to protect. I want to enter the tournament, but I need your help."

Kurogane shook his head.

"You don't want to enter the tournament. You can't protect her if you're in the guard."

"I don't want to be on the guard. I want to become an assassin."

Kurogane nodded slowly. He would have been tempted to laugh, except the kid looked quite determined.

"You don't want to be an assassin either." He said finally. "She would become the first target for anyone that wanted to gain control over you."

Syaoran understood, he really did, but he needed to learn to fight.

"Will you help me?"

"You don't have what it takes." Kurogane answered bluntly. "You won't last past the first round."

"I could. I can fight. I just need some help."

"No."

Syaoran was frustrated now. Why wouldn't Kurogane just help him?

"I have to keep her safe!" He shouted.

"You can't keep someone safe when you're dead." Kurogane countered calmly.

"I can be like you." Syaoran said softly.

"You don't want to be like me." Kurogane said sternly.

He sighed and pushed himself off the wall, stepping towards Syaoran.

"I'll help you, but you won't enter that tournament."

Syaoran smiled weakly and nodded. Fai had been right. Kurogane would help him, he just had to prove that he would be worth his effort.


	4. Unexpected

**Title**: Unexpected  
**Author**: NiftyPaint24  
**Rating**: M  
**Fandom**: Tsubasa

**Pairing/Character(s)**: Fai/Kurogane  
**Prompt**: Un_Love_You #20 'I Hate You, You Bitch'

**Warnings: **Suggestive content and some profanity.

**Word Count:** 989

**Summary: **(AU) Kurogane returns to The Bloody Rose.

*** Unexpected ***

He had only been in Khalidor for three days and already Kurogane had found himself falling into a less then desirable routine. After his early-afternoon sparring sessions with Syaoran, he would head to The Bloody Rose for a drink and a light meal before heading to a secluded field outside of the city to do some training of his own. Fai would inevitably find his way to whichever table Kurogane sat at and the two would share some interesting conversations. Despite his profession, Fai proved to be well educated and Kurogane wondered why he had fallen into selling his body. Though he had wanted to ask, he didn't. Fai was pretty outspoken, so if he wanted to share the story Kurogane knew that he would.

"So how is Syaoran-kun doing with his training?" Fai asked as he leaned back against his chair.

Kurogane looked up from his plate of food.

"As well as it can be for someone that hasn't had any formal training before. He's showing promise though. He learns quickly."

Fai smiled.

"That's good to hear."

Kurogane returned to eating. Shouting started from one of the rooms upstairs and then a door slammed shut.

"Listen bitch, I paid for an hour and you're damn well gonna give me one!" A man yelled.

"No! You got all you're going to get." The girl that had locked herself in her room yelled back through the door.

"Open this fucking door _now_!"

"Get you're ass out of here! I hate you! You hear me?! Get out!!" She screamed.

"Not until you give me what you owe me." The man began pounding on the door, which creaked under the strain.

Kurogane pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. Fai watched as he then started towards the stairs, climbing them two at a time. Fai stood and followed, but by the time he reached to bottom of the stairs Kurogane was already halfway to the guy that was beating down the woman's door. He grabbed the back of the man's shirt and yanked him away from the door.

"Hey! What the fuck's your problem?" The man yelled and he wrenched himself from Kurogane's grasp.

"I think it would be best if you left." Kurogane said calmly.

"That bitch in there owes me an hour." He spat, pointing towards the door.

"She obviously had a good reason to throw you out-"

"She's a fuckin' whore! I paid for an hour and I'm gonna get it God damn it!" He shouted as he started towards the door again.

Kurogane grabbed his arm, stopping him mid-stride. He attempted to pull away but Kurogane's grip tightened dangerously.

"I won't say it again. Leave." Kurogane said in an icy tone.

The man opened his mouth to protest and Kurogane shoved him past Fai and towards the stairs.

"You can't just throw me out! I paid-"

"I don't care." Kurogane said as he shoved him down the first few steps.

Realizing that Kurogane wasn't likely going to let him go, he began walking on his own. Halfway down the stairs he yelled over his shoulder just as Fai had coaxed the girl to open her door.

"This ain't over bitch! I'll be back."

Kurogane continued to force him towards the main entrance all the while the man cursed and spat, calling Kurogane every name he could think of. Once Kurogane shoved him through the large double doors, the man stumbled out onto the dirt street. He straighted himself and glared at Kurogane.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you can't tell me to leave."

"I'm pretty sure that I just did." Kurogane said leaning against the doorway. "If you're smart, you won't come back."

"Oh I'll be back!" He grumbled. "You can bet on it."

Kurogane smirked as the man stumbled away down the street. He stood watching until someone touched his arm. He looked down. It was a girl, probably _the_ girl. She had been crying.

"Th...thank you." She choked out.

"Sure." Kurogane said.

"I...I don't know what I would have done-"

"It's okay." Kurogane interrupted.

Fai grabbed her around her shoulders.

"Come on Yuki. Let's get you back inside." He said softly and he pulled her to his chest.

Kurogane followed them until he reached his table and sat down. Shortly after a tall man appeared across from him.

"Thanks for that." He said with a weak smile.

"Sure." Kurogane replied.

"I'm Aido. I own the place."

Kurogane nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for work would you?" He asked with a smile.

"Not really."

"I'll make it worth your while."

Kurogane took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Free meals and drinks, five crowns a week, plus whatever girls you want."

Kurogane laughed.

"The girls won't be necessary."

"Would you prefer one of the guys?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"No." Kurogane said narrowing his eyes.

"Alright, so then scratch that part."

"What exactly is it you're wanting to higher me for?"

"I need someone to keep the customers in line."

Kurogane nodded.

"I can't be here all day." He warned.

"Not a problem. The evenings tend to be the worst. That's when I'd like you to be here."

"I can be here sometime after dark."

"Sounds good." Aido said grinning as he held his hand out towards Kurogane.

Kurogane shook his hand.

"Can you start tomorrow night?" Aido asked.

Kurogane nodded.

"Fantastic." He turned and headed back towards the bar and Fai took his seat across from Kurogane.

"That was awfully gentlemanly of you to run to Yuki's rescue Kuro-poo." Fai said grinning.

"It's Kurogane, and I didn't _run_ to anyone's rescue."

Fai winked at him.

"I think you're a lot softer inside then you'd like us all to believe."

"You just keep right on thinking that." Kurogane said picking up his drink.


	5. Hate Me

Title: Hate Me

Author: NiftyPaint24

Rating: T

Fandom: Tsubasa

Pairing/Character(s): Fai/Kurogane

Prompt: Un_Love_You #24 'I Want You To Hate Me'

Word Count: 677

Warnings: Mild violence.

Summary: (AU) Kurogane and Syaoran begin their first day of _real _training.

A/N: The fifth chapter of _Suppression Of Darkness_.

***Hate Me***

Kurogane allowed himself the luxury of sleeping in until _after _the sun had risen over the Eastern plane. He quickly washed, dressed, and headed down the creaking steps before entering the kitchen. Fai, Syaoran, and Sakura were all seated at the table eating breakfast.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Fai said brightly.

"'Morning." Kurogane replied gruffly.

"Oh I have a plate for you in the oven, Kurogane." Sakura said as she pushed her chair away from the table.

"No, you sit and eat." Kurogane said, placing a hand on the back of her chair. "I can get it."

"Okay." Sakura smiled, turning back to her plate.

Fai grinned and Syaoran raised an eyebrow at his behavior, but neither made a comment. After retrieving his plate of food from the oven, Kurogane pulled out an empty chair from the table and sat down. Everyone ate in silence for several moments before Kurogane broke it.

"What are your plans for the morning Syaoran?"

"Um, nothing that couldn't wait." He answered confused, they normally didn't start training until closer to lunch.

"If you have something to do, just say so." Kurogane said as he looked up from his plate.

"No. There's nothing." Syaoran answered.

"Then meet me out back after breakfast."

"What do _you _two have going on?" Fai asked slyly.

"Nothing that concerns you or your presence."

"I could lend a hand." Fai pressed.

"That's alright."

"Wouldn't it be better if you could observe him sparring with someone other then yourself?" Sakura asked causing the group to look at her. "Did you think I didn't know about the two of you sparring everyday behind the barn?"

Syaoran looked slightly ashamed, where as Kurogane looked completely indifferent.

"That actually does make sense." Fai commented. "About being able to watch him rather then fight him."

"Do you even know _how _to fight?" Kurogane asked sarcastically.

"I can hold my own." Fai grinned.

"Well, maybe tomorrow then." Kurogane relented, interested in seeing Fai's fighting style. It would be entertaining if nothing else.

"Tomorrow then." Fai echoed.

**XxX xXx XxX**

"No." Kurogane said sternly. "More. Mean it."

"I don't-" Syaoran began.

"Mean it, damn it!" Kurogane roared has he hit Syaoran across the back of the knee with his wooden practice sword using his full strength.

Syaoran cried out and slumped to the ground, but quickly brought up his own wooden sword to defend himself if Kurogane struck again.

"You have to give more. You'll always be weak if you don't push yourself."

"This isn't real. I can't fight you like that." Syaoran said as he got to his feet once more, favoring his left leg.

"Don't flatter yourself kid." Kurogane scoffed. "Even on your _best _day, you wouldn't stand a chance against me in a _real _fight."

Syaoran ground his teeth before charging Kurogane, who easily side-stepped the attack and turned to face Syaoran in one fluid movement.

"I thought you wanted to protect Sakura."

"I do."

"I should go in there right now and take her. She obviously doesn't mean anything to you." Kurogane had an evil gleam in his eyes that Syaoran had never seen before.

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe I would. She's cute. You wouldn't have a prayer's chance in stopping me. Why shouldn't I take her for myself?"

Kurogane started across the yard, towards the house.

"Stop!" Syaoran yelled.

"Am I suppose to listen?" Kurogane laughed maliciously as he continued across the hard-packed earth between the barn and the house.

With a yell Syaoran sprinted towards Kurogane. He attempted to jab him in the stomach with his sword, but Kurogane deflected the blow, landing one of his own which sent Syaoran to the ground gasping for air.

"Still not good enough." He said coolly.

"Why are you doing this?" Syaoran coughed.

"I want you to hate me. Don't _ask _me to stop. _Stop _me."

Syaoran remained on the ground, blinking up at Kurogane.

"I knew you wouldn't." He said quietly after a moment.

Kurogane offered him his hand and helped him up from the ground.

"Next time, I will."


	6. First Night On The Job

Title: First Night On The Job

Author: NiftyPaint24

Rating: M

Fandom: Tsubasa

Pairing/Character(s): Fai/Kurogane

Prompt: Un_Love_You #8 'I'm Cruel'

Word Count: 494

Warnings: _**Very** _tame Yaoi.

Summary: (AU) Kurogane's first night working at The Bloody Rose.

A/N: The sixth chapter of _Suppression Of Darkness_. Written for un_love_you prompt #8: I'm cruel

* * *

SUPPERESSION OF DARKNESS

Chapter 6

***First Night On The Job***

* * *

Fai stepped from his room and scanned the crowed room below from the balcony. Dusk had finally settled over Khalidor and the Bloody Rose was beginning to fill with it's evening's patrons. He spotted Kurogane seated at the bar before he started down the stairs. Once he reached the bar he casually placed his right arm over Kurogane's shoulder.

"First night on the new job?" He asked already knowing the obvious answer.

"Yes." Kurogane answered as he pushed Fai's arm away.

"How did training go this morning?" Fai asked as Talon, the bartender, set down a drink in front of him.

Kurogane stared at his own drink for a full minute before answering.

"I threatened to do something I never would."

Fai hadn't known Kurogane long, but he easily detected the remorse in his voice.

"Which is?" Fai prompted.

"It involved Sakura."

"Oh. Well-"

"He finally fought with some determination."

"He loves her." Fai responded with a smile. "He'd do anything for her.""I had to actually walk towards the house before he made a move to stop me."

"He believed you?" Fai asked surprised.

"He said he didn't. Next time I may have to do something…regrettable."

"All in the name of training him." Fai's tone was disapproving.

"I'm an assassin. I'm suppose to be cruel."

"You're walking a fine line." Fai pointed out. "He'll fight for her without you having to resort to hurting them both. Tomorrow-"

"You'll help." Kurogane finished before taking a swig from his glass.

"Yes." Fai smiled.

"I'm interested to see what you can do."

"Fai." Talon said loud enough to catch his attention.

When Fai looked up at him, Talon nodded. Motioning for him to look out into the crowd. Fai turned and noticed one of his more regular clients was making his way across the room, heading for the bar. Fai turned back to Kurogane and gave him a serious look.

"There will be no more threatening Sakura-chan."

Kurogane didn't respond and Fai grabbed his drink, leaving Kurogane behind as he started towards his client. After a few moments, Kurogane downed the last of his drink and caught Talon's attention. Talon quickly refilled his glass then returned to his previous task of wiping down the bar. Kurogane glanced towards the stairs when he heard Fai laugh. Fai was walking up towards the rooms with a man he didn't recognize. His arm was securely wrapped around Fai's waist, his hand resting just below his hip. As they reached the door to the room Fai used, the other man leaned in to nuzzle Fai's neck and Fai pulled him closer. It took time for the image to register to Kurogane. Fai was… Kurogane shook his head and frowned.

'_Not necessarily. It's a part of the job.' _He told himself. _'And even if he was, it doesn't matter.' _He turned back towards the bar. _'Unless he makes a pass at me. Then I'll have to put him in his place.'_


	7. Sparring

Title: Sparring

Author: NiftyPaint24

Rating: T

Fandom: Tsubasa

Pairing/Character(s): Fai/Kurogane

Prompt: Un_Love_You #21 'You'll Do'

Word Count: 636

Warnings: Mild violence.

Summary: (AU) Fai helps with Syaoran's training.

A/N: The seventh chapter of _Suppression Of Darkness_. Written for un_love_you prompt #21: You'll do

* * *

SUPPRESSION OF DARKNESS

Chapter 7

***Sparring***

* * *

"I want you to spar with Fai the same way you did with me yesterday." Kurogane instructed as he tossed Syaoran his wooden practice sword.

"I can't fight _Fai _like that." Syaoran protested.

"You'll do as you're told if you want me to continue to help you out."

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun." Fai said with a grin as he dropped into a ready-stance. "I'm tougher then you think."

"Fai will be defending for the first half and then you'll switch positions."

Fai nodded, his grin ever-present, and Syaoran gripped his sword, his face grim. Kurogane stepped away from the pair and stood closer to the barn that Syaoran used as a shop. Syaoran ran forward and faked to the right just as he came within striking range of Fai. Fai read the move and blocked Syaoran's jab, landing one of his own to Syaoran's shoulder as he stumbled past him.

"Okay." Kurogane began, impressed that Fai had read the kid's movements so effectively. "You gave yourself away and you left yourself open to an attack."

"What do you mean I gave myself away?" Syaoran asked as he rubbed his throbbing shoulder.

"You feigned to the right, but it was obvious that you weren't going that direction."

"It was?" Syaoran asked disappointed.

"You continued to look left." Fai offered. "Make me believe that you're going to the right and I will defend to the right."

"Oh. I get it."

"It's not a good idea to always rely on misdirection." Kurogane grabbed Syaoran's sword and motioned for him to step back.

Syaoran did as told and Fai readied for another attack. Kurogane didn't let him wait long and moved forward quickly. He swung his sword at Fai's left side as it was the easiest opening Fai had left. Fai spun as he brought his sword around for the block and Kurogane went for his right side. Fai again blocked and Kurogane forced him backwards by stepping into him, using quick slashing motions at the same time. Fai blocked until he had almost been backed into the fence that enclosed the yard. He dropped low and ducked to the right as Kurogane was preparing for another strike. He quickly moved several feet away and dropped into another crouch. Kurogane couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Were you paying attention?" Kurogane asked Syaoran.

"It was all happening so fast-""Most fights don't occur in slow motion." Fai pointed out.

"Fai directed my movements with the openings he left. He knew that's where I would strike. I kept him moving, making him stay on the defense." Kurogane handed the sword back to Syaoran. "Try again."

Fai waited for Syaoran to move. This time Syaoran came at him head on and slashed at his upper thigh. Fai sidestepped and brought his sword around mimicking the same motion he had the first time they fought. Syaoran deflected the blow at the last second and moved to the right. Fai moved with him and Syaoran ducked left, almost landing a hit on Fai's stomach.

"Much better." Kurogane called out, halting the two. "That was a massive improvement kid."

"Thanks." Syaoran said, his breathing slightly irregular.

**XxX xXx XxX **

"You weren't kidding when you said you could fight." Kurogane said as he and Fai shared a light meal at The Bloody Rose later that evening.

"Yee of little faith." Fai teased. "You know, if you'd like I could be your sparing partner as well." Kurogane looked up at him. "I know you've been training by yourself down by the Narrows."

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Hardly." Fai scoffed. "There's not much that can go on in the town without me knowing about it. You forget this is a brothel. It's a house of gossip."

"I couldn't forget if I wanted to." Kurogane said quietly.


End file.
